dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/What To Do With Boss Drops
Boss drops are items that are dropped by bosses. I will be talking about the following drops: Spider Hat, Living Logs, Bee Queen Crown, Deerclops Eyeball, Guardian's Horn, Down Feathers, Scales, and Thick Fur/Fur Tufts. The SW boss drops are W.I.P. This guide will not be about killing bosses. If one wants to learn about how to do so, please read Guides/How to Kill the Giants. Spiderhats A spiderhat, the drop from the Spider Queen, cannot be crafted into anything. It is basically a form of turning into the spider-y aspect of Webber for a while (without the downsides). Spiderhats should be used to do things Webber would do: recruit Spiders into making Spider wars, massing them for battle, etc. Things the Spiderhat should NOT be used for: * Simply using up it's durability to walk through a spider-infested area (one should try to take down the dens one by one). * Engaging battle with Spiders, this defeats the whole purpose of the hat. * Used for wetness resistance in Reign of Giants. (It's basically useless) If the hat is at around 5% Durability, it should be taken out of the players' inventory until fixed with a Sewing Kit. Living Logs Living Logs should not be, at all costs, used for Fuel. While it may have good(?) burn time, it really is a price to pay for not being able to get many Magic Tab items. Anyways, Living Logs are dropped from (Palm) Treeguards (6), Poison Birchnut Trees (2-3), and (Jungle)Totally Normal Trees (3). When first getting your hands on your very first Living Logs, one should immediately get a Shadow Manipulator, only requiring 3 of them, a Purple Gem, and 7 Nightmare Fuel. This will allow access to all of the Magic Items. From there, one should build Magic Items based off of priority, * A Seaworthy should be built first if the player is in a RoG/SW Merged save slot. * A Dark Sword should be built first if the player is planning on killing another Boss. * A Bat Bat should be built first if the player has trouble getting health back from a fight. * Never make a Telelocator Staff & Focus first! It is too costly! * Make a Glossamer Saddle if the player somehow has all 68 Butterfly Wings to make it. It really does offset the time, but this should be made first only if the player is ready to take on the burden of maintaining a Beefalo. When one is spelunking into the ruins, and finds the Ancient Pseudoscience Station, one should make the Deconstruction Staff first, alongside a Construction Amulet. It (just barely) allows renewability if using RoG, and allows a much larger stockpile of unrenewable items if playing the base game. Bee Queen Crown Obtaining this item is long and tedious. One should be very careful with this item. It's main use is how it turns Insanity auras into Sanity auras. When you obtain the crown, one can do the following: * Stand near an evil flower, and gain as much sanity as standing directly near Glommer does (25 spm)(spm = Sanity Per Minute) * Wearing both Dark Sword and Night Armor (gaining 30 spm) * Standing near a passified Treeguard (100 spm) * Standing near a Spider Queen (400 spm) (as Webber) Please do not stand around other players wearing the item, as it's a very angering thing to do, making other players bow, unable to do anything. Please also note that the item's durability is based on the amount of hits it takes, so the player can achieve 100 spm without having to repair the Crown. Be mindful around hostile creatures. Don't make them attack you with the crown on, or it loses durability. It shields 70% damage, but it isn't really good as an armor piece. Deerclops Eyeballs Deerclops Eyeballs are the product of killing the Deerclops. It should never be eaten. NEVER. It's stats can be recreated fairly easily with a simple Dragonpie and Healing Salve Mix, and gives +20 more sanity. The eyeball can be used for crafting, alternatively. The first Eyeball should be used for the Eyebrella, and should be made to combat the rain and heat of Spring and Summer respectively. If the Eyebrella is down to around 5%, it should be taken off, and repaired with a Sewing Kit. All the other Eyeballs should be used for Houndius Shootius, which will help you in the long run with Hounds and possibly making a Hound Farm with a Varg. Guardian's Horn This item is dropped from the Ancient Guardian, and acts similarily to the Deerclops Eyeball. But it still, should not be eaten. The Guardian spawns only ONCE. Thus, it should immediately be turned into a Houndius Shootius. Down Feathers Down feathers are dropped from Moose/Goose and her Moslings. If the player has already aquired the Eyebrella, then the player should make the Weather Pain. It causes constant damage to stun-lockable Creatures, and causes mass destruction in small areas. Also, it can safely hatch a Moose/Goose Egg from a distance, resulting in more Moslings, resulting in more feathers. Probably the most useful thing the player can do with the Weather Pain is farm living logs. The Weather Pain can destroy a Poison Birchnut Tree in one use, leading to an average of ~37.5 living logs gathered with one Weather Pain. If the player does not have an Eyebrella, or has already made 3 Weather pains, one should make a Luxury Fan. It cools down the player very heavily, and extinguishes all fires nearby. If the player is playing Don't Starve Together, and is playing on a Year of the Gobbler save, then Luxury fans and Weather Pains should both be saved until the player has ran out of Lucky Fans. Scales Scales are the boss drops from the Dragonfly. Note that Scaled Chests and Scaled Flooring are pretty much useless once the player builds Ice Flingomatics. Scalemail isn't as great for Willow in the base game, but comes in handy for her in DST, due to fire invulnerability. Scalemail in general though, comes in handy when dealing with Fire Hounds, but shouldn't be used around Tallbirds, as they may burn their own Tallbird Nests. Scalemail can also be used similarly to Fire Staffs, stunning enemies. Scales' other power is Scaled Furnaces in DST. They are a large source of heat in winter, to the point that a player can die of overheating during Winter, if standing directly by it. The furnace is also everlasting, not requiring fuel and will always be ready to warm you up at your base camp. Thick Fur/Fur Tufts Thick Fur/Fur Tufts (DST) are the drops from the Bearger. The Insulated Pack is pretty much useless, as an Ice Chester is a cheaper, better version of the pack. Also, Warly gets a Chef Pouch, which is basically a reskin of the pack. The Hibearnation Vest is a Beefalo Hat for your body slot. Wearing both with a full Wilson Beard with a Thermal Stone gives you the highest insulation factor of 735, equivalent to about 1 & 1/2 days without requiring warmth. This basically means that you'll have no problem with warmth during Winter. Please note that if the vest reaches around 5%, take it off immediately and use a sewing kit to fix it. Fur Tufts are very tedious to pick up and avoid the Bearger's attacks. The player shouldn't worry about getting all 90 tufts, and should gradually get the tufts as more Beargers come. If you somehow get all 90 tufts, treat yourself to 3 extra Thick Furs. Category:Articles using instructional language